mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seismo/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41504_box3_in.png 41504 Seismo Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions 304px-Shuffprelim.jpg|Seismo's prototype set design Static images Seismo.png SeismoPic.jpg Stopmotions Cragsters MAX! Cragstersmax1.png Cragstersmax2.png Cragstersmax5.png Cragstersmax7.png Cragstersmax8.png Cragstersmax9.png Cragstersmax10.png Cragstersmax11.png Website Mixels microsite Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Seismo, Flain, and Volectro on the coming soon page Mixels LEGO Site.png|Seismo, along with Flain and Volectro on the Series 1 website Seismo animination.gif Cragsters_Max_Poster.png Wallpapers 1920x1080 cragsters seismo.jpg 1920x1080 from teaser.jpg Cragsters in Mines thumb.jpg SeismoWall.jpg LEGO Club Zaptor, Zorch, And Seismo.jpg Other MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg|At San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 Seismo 2.jpg Seismo set.jpg Introducing Mixels.png 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 Mixels Combiners.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Cragsters Moible.jpg|Seismo with all of the Cragsters tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Seismo Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Seismo Bio.jpg|Info on Seismo from the mobile version of the Mixels website URSORUDE.png|Seismo when unmixable Seismo Front.png|Front view Seismo Side.png|Side view Mixels Main Title Season 1 Cragsters all together.png Season 2 (Mixel Moon Madness) Crushed.png Coconapple HEY.png Cragsters together.png Yum.png Jumping for it.png Can't get it.png Tired seismo.png YO SEISMO.png What's that.png I ship it like FedEx.png What's you ups to.png Coconapple yum yum.png Not in tum tum.png No worries.png Tum Tum!.png WAT AM I GONNA CHOOSE.png Coconapple seismo zorch.jpg Leg shake.png Seismo's side.png Zorchseismo.png AAAAHHHHHHH.jpg Coconapple.jpg Zorch likes this.png Some fun eh.png Seismo's not liking this.png YOUUUUU.png Right above the tree.png Right back where they started.png Me no like you.PNG Coconapple Meets Cranium.png Got It!.png Heh heh coconapple.png Cookironi Cookironi2.png Cookironi3.png Cookironi4.png Cookironi7.png Cookironi14.png Cookironi15.png Cookironi16.png Cookironi39.png Cookironi40.png Cookironi72.png Cookironi73.png Cookironi74.png Cookironi75.png Cookironi76.png Cookironi77.png Cookironi78.png Cookironi79.png Cookironi85.png Electrorock Shuff and Seismo....png KRADER GREATEST DIG-DIG.png SEISMO GREATEST DIG-DIG.png ...Shuff greatest Dig-Dig.png Oh your mark....png Get set....png DIG-DIG TIME!.png DigAHoleDigAHole.png Changing Directions.png Don't dig down, Krader....png Digging back up.png A winner is you, Seismo and Shuff.png AfterWinnerTime....png Where Krader.png OH KRADER WHERE ARE YOU.png HELP ME GUYS.png The Electroids are in trouble....png YOU GIVE KRADER BACK.png So me and Seismo should....png DANCE LIKE WE....png ENJOY TO THE MAX.png DANCE TIME.png Dance TIME 2.png TouchingLesCubitsElectrorock.png In some nests.png Nixels Welcome.png Let the rad fun begin!.png Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.png TheRadnessBegins.jpg NixelsEp.jpg Let's Get It On!.jpg What_the!.png Nixels shot.png Dude! Quit It!.jpg Oh brother.jpg Bleh!.jpg Shoo!.jpg Surrounded.jpg Pull out the cubit! Pull out the cubit! Pull out the cubit!.jpg Oh no.jpg Let's Mix It Up And Notch!.jpg Oh yeah.jpg AW SCHNIXEK.jpg Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg Nixel_error.png Flain and Seismo about to touch Cubit.jpg flain and seismo.png ElectricShock.jpg Nixels Mixels Cartoon Network 94595.jpg Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg You've Gotta Be Kidding Me!.jpg Should I?.jpg Yeah! Show him!.jpg Rekt Nixel.PNG Stomped_Nixel.png Flain_back_view.png Murp Barbeque.png yaypinyata.png YOUCANDOITTESLO.png OHNO.png Murp11.jpg Mailman Mailman6.jpg Zorch Fast.png Rocksolidplan.jpg Boulder Wall.png YouGetTeddyButterfly.jpg Mailman7.jpg Please Pick Up!.jpeg Krader smirk.jpg Mailman8.jpg TiddiBuddurflai.jpg Mailman9.jpg Crumbling paper.png Mailman13.jpg Mailman14.jpg Another Nixel MajorNixels drawings.png Rockball Flain wants to play.jpg OhYouSerious.jpg rockball flain shuff seismo.jpg LikeABoss.jpg Rockball shot.png Uh oh...png Wat.jpg Elevator PAAARRTTTY.png COME ON LUNK YOU CAN DO IT.png HE'S CLOSING IN.png YOU'RE TOO SLOW, LUNKY-DUNK.png HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BALK.png HERE'S LUNK (and Tentro).png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix_Festival.png party next time.png Holding cubits.png Lookin through a telescope.png that akward moment.png ooh harsh.png No Problamo.png Goodbye leaders.png It's Major Nixel!.png Restoring the mix magic.png Ill get all of ya!.png Hahahahaha.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Climbing_the_monument_(Unwatermarked).png Climbing the monument 2.jpg So many Mixels.jpg Trapped in duh bag.jpg Where are we.png MOVE ON.png Snoof talks about Mixamajig.png DA MEHXOPOLEEZ.png Wuzzo debut 01.png Wuzzo debut 02.png The Mixopolis.png Calling All Mixels CAM_SeismoBio.png Cam seismo.png|Seismo's model Cutscenes Seismo.gif|Meet Seismo Cragsters.gif|Meet the Cragsters (featuring Volectro) SeismoUpset.gif|Upset Seismo Notices Bonflowerz.jpg TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg Flain Seismo and Major Nixel.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Miscellaneous Mirror video SeismoMirror2.png SeismoMirror3.png SeismoMirror4.png SeismoMirror5.png SeismoMirror6.png SeismoMirror7.png SeismoMirror8.png SeismoMirror10.png SeismoMirror11.png SeismoMirror12.png SeismoMirror13.png SeismoMirror14.png Promotional artwork Seismo Icon.png seismo happy.jpg|Seismo happy dat Seismo tho.png Seismo pose.jpg Some mixels banner.png Last Instructions.png|His last appearance on his instructions Narrow_Hero_1.jpg Seismo thumb.png mixelswebsiteseimo.png Cragster Game Thumb.PNG Gulli Mixels.jpg On merchandise Possible_Flane's_adventure_evidence.png|LEGO Mixels: Activity Book Mixel calendar 3.JPG|Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Other Designinyourhead3.jpg|In concept art by Chris Corum Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDSeismoVulkMix.png|With Vulk|link=Seismo & Vulk Mix Voleismo.png|With Volectro|link=Seismo & Volectro Mix HDFlainSeismoMix.png|With Flain|link=Flain & Seismo Mix HDSeismoZaptorMix.png|With Zaptor|link=Zaptor & Seismo Mix 1 Seismo_and_Zaptor_Mix.png|With Zaptor #2|link=Zaptor & Seismo Mix 2 HDSeismoZorchMix.png|With Zorch|link=Seismo & Zorch Mix LEGO Mixes FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Flain SeismoVulkLEGO.jpg|With Vulk SeismoZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch SeismoZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor VolectroSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Mix.PNG|With Zorch (again) Murps KraderSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Krader SeismoShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff SeismoTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo Category:Character galleries Category:Cragsters Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels